Super Solider/Quotes
Using Abillities * Smoke Mine ** Here ya go! ** Take this! ** Eat this! ** Eat my dust! ** Shooting! * Artificial Aim ** I see ye! ** You cannot escape! ** Try and Run! ** I FUCKING SEE YE! * Total Madness ** DIE SHITS ** DIE BITCH ** DIE FUCKS Chatter * First Spawn ** What is my strength? My psycopathy ** (If Selecting Super Solider for 10 consecutive games) Im back bitches! ** (Mid-Game change) Super Solider reportin'! * During Set-up ** First you listen, then I rampage ** Leave this to me! ** I am not a Super Solider. Im a high-functioning Super-Solider * Respawn ** That was simple ** Yeah. That'll work ** Im back! ** Cant stop me! ** (20th respawn) Uhg, seems like its going bad for me ** (killed by nemesis) Dipshit ** (killed by abbility) Haha! I love that! * Preformance ** (Bronze Preformance) Im in Bronze! ** (Silver Preformance) Im in Silver! ** (Gold Performance) Im in Gold! * Medals ** (Kill Medal) *Laughter* ** (Streak Medal) I can't die! ** (Assist Medal) Meh... ** (Heal Medal) Alerts * Enemies closeby ** There they are! ** Over there! * Turret Sighted ** Turret ahead! Warning warning! HAHAHA! ** Beep Boop Turret ahead! * Teleporter Sighted ** Teleporter is here! Come here and help! ** I see their teleporter! ** I know where their teleporter is! * Ally Damaged ** Watch ye! ** Behind ye! ** Warning! * Time Running out ** (Attack) The clock is ending! ATTACK! ** (Defense) Tick, tock, we, win! Gamemode Specific * Point being Captured (Defense) ** Ye are stupid! Defend the point! ** Defend the point ye dipshits! * Capturing Point (Attack) ** Im taking the point! C'mon and help me! * Point Contested ** Need help over at the point! Kills * Final Blow ** Nice fucking try! ** I am the Supreme Killer! ** Super Solider to da resque! ** Is this thing loaded? ** Ya suck! Jackass! ** git gud ** (vs Ice variants) Im the cold one here! ** (vs TRB Terrorist) I killed ye becouse I am insane! HAHAHAHJAHAHAHAHAH! * Turret Kill ** Turret down! ** Turret blew up! HAH! ** Turret is no-more! * Teleporter Kill ** Teleporter is No-More * Melee Final Blow ** Stay down! ** Hands off! * Witness Elimination ** Ye' been practicing? ** (ice teamate eliminating) Brr.. thats cold * Witness Teamate Eliminated ** I'll avenge ye! ** You wont be forgotten! * Avenging Final Blow ** Justice served! ** Nice shot, jackass * Eliminated Nemesis ** Gotcha again! ** Can't stop me! ** Try meh Callouts * Being Damaged ** Uff ** Gah! ** Buah! ** Ciah! ** Under Fire! ** C'mon! ** My leg! * Death Rattles ** Lu...lucky.. ** *grunt* ** Gah, why ** This, is my curse ** Ye... dipshit Voice Lines Voice lines are found in Loot Kits * Default ** I am the psyco Solider! * Classic ** You want a medal? ** Do I look like a general? ** Dont know if I deserve this potition ** Knock Knock! Whos there? KABOOM! ** Im not a hero! ** Ya Dippshit Trivia * Her "Eat my Dust" quote is spoken and refrencing the Scout from Team Fortress 2 * During Setup, she can say "I am not a Super Solider. Im a high-functioning Super-Solider" is a refrence to Dr. Who Category:Quotes Category:Super Solider